Knock
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: Two exes... Two different lives... The story of old relationship reveals itself like a film as they are reunited. With an abusive and possessive boyfriend, Noelani was trying to find her happiness. Miguel steps in and the old relationships gets a "rebirth
1. Chapter I: Two Different Lives

**Chapter I: Two Different Lives**

"_So what do you say Noelani? Are you coming with us to Monte Carlo?" asked Julia._

_ I looked over at Julia, who sat across from me. We were hanging out in a local café in Barcelona since I was temporarily living with her and her twin brother Raul for the time being. It was my only opportunity since I needed to get away from Rubinho. After nine months of dating, I realized my life had changed drastically but not in a good way. With the constant physical and psychological abuse that he had done to me the last three months, I decided that I needed some time off. So far, I tried my best to stay positive and enjoy life… But it had been hard of course. _

_ The thoughts and memories of Rubinho had plagued my mind, which caused me to be vulnerable. Luckily Nathalia gave me advice and decided that I should leave and take a small vacation to clear out my mind. I was grateful that Julia decided that I was able to stay at her place for how long I wanted to. It had been now a month since I arrived in Barcelona and a particular topic came up recently. The members of the Majestics had decided to take a group vacation in Monte Carlo. Since most of us were friends with the wealthy European beybladers, most of us decided that we should go as well. As for me, I haven't exactly made the decision to go even though Nathalia and Joyce were coming as well. It had been a while since I had seen the two of them and I truly missed them more than anything else in the world. I touched the tall glass as I stared at Julia with my coffee brown eyes._

_I shut my eyes and stated, "I know how much I had suffered because of Rubinho, but I want to stay positive and stronger than even. Maybe this trip to Monte Carlo is worth it because it has been a while since I had seen everyone else since I was basically isolated from everyone else."_

_Julia smiled and replied, "That's the spirit Noelani and we are going to have the best time of our lives when we get there."_

_ I opened my and a smile... Yes a smile cracked on my face for the first time in quite some time. Screw Rubinho because I want to get my life back where it should be and just have fun with my sisters and my friends. The opportunity to go to Monaco was unexpected, but I thought it was all worth it. Immediately I looked over at my drink and took a sip of it immediately before the two us continued to have our conversation._

* * *

><p>Days has passed since the conversation and Noelani looked over at the alarm clock on the cherry wood night table. It was midnight and the twenty year old onyx black haired young lady stood right in front of the mirror. She checked if her airport outfit was suitable for the trip to Monte Carlo. The outfit that Noelani chose for the trip to Monte Carlo was considered to be a bit more posh than what she usually wore. Her outfit consisted of a salmon pink colored ruffled sleeveless blouse on along with a knee length hot turquoise colored pencil skirt that reached an inch to an inch and half above her knees. There was a thin salmon pink colored leather belt that held the skirt up and it was paired off with a pair of champagne colored peep toe stiletto pumps with five inch heels. Her onyx black hair colored was tied into an elegant French plait and she smiled in front of the mirror. She felt satisfied with the outfit that she was going to wear until a knock on the door.<p>

Swiftly as possible, the twenty year old young lady walked towards the door and opened the door. A smile appeared on her face as she looked over at the familiar orange and brown haired Spaniard. Julia looked over and saw how prim her best friend decide to dress up for their trip to Monte Carlo. Noelani's coffee brown colored eyes looked over at the outfit that the Spaniard decided to wear. She wore a gorgeous and simple red sleeveless casual dress with a sensual V-neck. Her dual colored hair was straighten with fringe styled bangs. She wore a pair of gold colored hoop earring along with a pair of black colored peep toed pumps on with five inch heels. Julia had her suitcases with her and saw that Noelani was ready as well.

Julia commented, "We're going to leave now."

"Alright and I am ready. I cannot believe we are going on vacation," said Noelani.

The Thunder Pegasus wielder commented, "Yes and by the time we get to Paris, four more are going to be joining us when we file to Nice and later taking a helicopter to Monte Carlo."

"Wait did you just say four?" questioned the dark haired twenty year old.

It made the Crystal Aphrodite wielder a bit confused as she took the information her best friend gave her into her head. She didn't expect that Julia, Raul, and she will be flying with more of their friends. The Majestics were going to take a private jet from Berlin to Nice and then a helicopter to Monte Carlo. Noelani wasn't surprised though since she knew how wealthy those four powerful European beybladers were. Before she tried to say a word, coffee brown colored eyes watched as her best friend walked away. The raven haired beyblader sighed to herself before she walked out from the guest bedroom with her two suitcases.

The Fernandez Villa was a beautiful place and Noelani was lucky enough to stay here as along she needed to be. She hoped that this planned vacation is what she needed because maybe spending time with her friends is what she needed, especially now. Noelani had basically isolated herself from everyone else after she began to date Rubinho. Due to his possessive nature, the raven haired beyblader wasn't allowed to leave the house to be with her sisters or her with friends without him. She thought that he was mentally unstable to even be committed in a relationship. Noelani's thoughts were correct though she had embraced several months of the Portuguese tennis players uncontrollable rage problems.

The dark haired young lady took a deep breath before she walked down the stairs with her luggage. She didn't seem to struggle much with even she wore sky-high heels. Well it took years of foot pain, scrapes, and bruises to learn how to walk in heeled shoes properly. Noelani didn't complain about until she walked out from the villa, which there was a fancy black van outside the villa. Raul was putting the suitcases in the back of the luxurious. The twenty year old sat down in the middle row while Raul decided to sit down towards the driver seat while Julia sat down towards the shotgun seat. The Crystal Aphrodite wielder was actually happy that Raul was driving since the last time Julia drove… Well it did get her concussion that wasn't all too bad. Plus Julia made a promise to Noelani not to drive ever again since the raven haired young lady didn't want to see anyone dying.

"I see that you looked more refreshed than usual Noelani," commented Raul as he started the car.

Noelani replied, "I'm trying to stay positive about the whole trip especially the fact it has been months since I've seen everyone else."

"Yeah and you know that we are going to be meeting with four people in Paris so we can travel together to Monte Carlo," stated the Torch Pegasus wielder.

She said back, "I know Raul and one thing for sure is that it isn't the Majestics because Julia told me that they had their own plans on getting there from Berlin. I think I know you're talking about you two. It's my sisters Nathalia and Joyce along with Miguel and Mathilda."

"You knew?" asked a shocked Julia.

The twenty year old black haired young lady wasn't that stupid and clueless. From the moment her best friend mentioned that they were four people joining them later, Noelani thought right off the bat that it was going her sisters, her ex-boyfriend Miguel, and Mathilda. It has been a while since she has even talked and seen the two Le Croix beybladers since Rubinho took control of her life. Noelani smiled before she looked out from the window and watched at the vehicle passed building to building. The twenty year old beyblader thought that a huge vacation is what she needed to relieve her stress. Though she was happy that she was going to be meeting her friends again after such a long time. A smile appeared on her face as she reached in her handbag and took out her iPhone out. She placed an earbud into her ear as she began to listen to some music. It was going to be a long trip, but Noelani knew it was going to be worth it either way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you going to be staying in the hotel room that the Majestics wanted us to stay?" asked Mathilda.<em>

_I replied, "I guess even though I am planning to stay in Monte Carlo for another month regardless."_

_"Didn't you mention that your family has a summer house by the sea?" wondered my teammate._

_ I looked over at Mattie who was buy some spare parts for her beyblade. It has been quite some time that she has been with Pierce Hedgehog, but I knew she had a really close bond with it. As for the idea of staying in Monte Carlo another month, I thought it wasn't a bad idea because I have relatives that live there and I have a knowledge around the best casinos and the hottest nightclubs around the area. Plus it has been two years since I had been there since my cousins threw a lavish 18__th__ birthday bash at Jimmy'Z Place du Casino. That was only hell of a great party since there tons of drinks, my friends came, my family, and Noelani being there of course._

_ Noelani… It's been quite some time we haven't seen or talked to one another. I thought at first that she didn't want to talk to me until Nathalia approached me one day. She told me that Rubinho had been manipulating Noelani to be by his side 24/7 and isolating her from us during the last few months. On top of that, she informed me that Noelani was in the hospital from a severe altercation she had with Rubinho that left her with a crooked nose and fractures around the jaw area. It disgusted me of course that Noelani was dating an abuser, but she didn't know that until they had their first fight. Now I found out from Julia that Noelani was going on the trip and that they will meet at the Charles de Gaulle International Airport so we can take the flight to Nice and then take the helicopter to Monte Carlo. _

"_Thinking about Noelani again there Miguel," suddenly said Mathalida._

_I commented, "I'm just glad that we are going to be seeing her again after quite some time Mattie. Everyone wondered what happened to her since she began to date Rubinho."_

_"Do you think that she broke up with him?" she asked me._

_I sighed to myself, "I am not sure, but I don't want to use that just to be with Noelani again. We decided that it was best that we stayed as friends."_

* * *

><p>It around four in the morning in the lovely city of Paris. A vibrant cobalt blue van drove passed by building by building. Luggage was packed towards the back while four young adults sat down doing their own thing. Miguel, the blonde haired team captain of Le Croix was on his phone looking over at the messages that his cousins had been sending him for a long time. Though Miguel was an only child, his father has one older brother, three younger brothers, and two older sisters. That meant he had a lot of cousins that were considered to be like his siblings.<p>

The twenty year old looked through the photos that were on took on different days. A smile appeared on his face as his steel blue colored eyes as he looked over at the photos that he has taken with Noelani from the two years that had been dating. Those were the best moments for the two of them though they broke up without any problems. The Le Croix team captain thought it was best to be friends without the tension that they used to date each other. He knows that he was glad that he was able to see Noelani once more.

"Thinking about my twin sister huh?" asked a female's voice.

As the blonde haired young man heard the question, he turned his head and saw two lovely brunettes that sat behind Mathilda and himself. His steel blue colored eyes shifted to the right where he saw a beautiful twenty year old with mid-back length medium golden brown colored hair and coffee brown colored eyes. She highly resembled to his ex-girlfriend, but Miguel knew it wasn't her.

Miguel replied, "Yes Nathalia because I didn't expect that she was going to say yes to go on the trip. Plus it has been quite some time since we had seen her."

"For me it was three months since I stayed with Noelani in my villa in Alsace since it was the only safe place that she can be away from Rubinho. I was there to support her during the surgeries that needed to fix her face," said Nathalia.

He stated, "I know and I felt bad that she went through all of this. She didn't know how possessive and violent Rubinho was until Emily told me about it."

"It's not the surprise she would know since she did have friend that dated him and he's also an infamous tennis player in Portugal," said Noelani's twin sister.

Miguel agreed with what Nathalia was saying. Noelani had no prior knowledge of the past altercations Rubinho was in and the reports of prior domestic violence cases that were later dropped. Nathalia despised him because he laid more than a finger on Noelani. The Charm Hecate wielder wasn't to let it go because Nathalia cared about Noelani since she realized that she needed to protect her twin sister from danger. She made a promise to Noelani four years ago that she would make up for what she had done wrong just to support her twin sisters. Despite the minor scuffles the two of them during the last two years, the twenty year old brunette was able to make peace with Noelani.

Miguel thought it was great that Nathalia was able to keep in contact with Noelani. In his case, he hasn't really kept in contact with her since he had been busy maintaining a career in Beyblade and also working for his family's business. It had been hectic for him especially this month is where he's going to be celebrating his twenty-first birthday in Jimmy'Z du Place Casino once again. It had been three years since he had a birthday bash there and his cousins were going to be one throwing it again. He already had sent the invitations to his friends and Miguel sighed to himself. The blonde haired young man looked over at the road before his phone beeped and he looked over that he had a text message. His steel blue eyes looked over at the sender and he smiled to himself. The text message stated:

_Long time no talk there Miguel, well long time no text to be exact! I was wondering how you been during these last couple of months. For me, I had my ups and downs but I am doing alright with Julia and Raul in Barcelona. I'm glad that we're going to be seeing each other once again and I hope can be able to talk with one another when we arrive in Paris. _

_-Noelani_

Miguel smiled before a photo appeared on the phone's screen. It was photo of Noelani post-surgery and the twenty year old beyblader noticed the slight changes in his ex-girlfriend's appearance. The blonde haired young man wasn't bothered by her new appearance since she needed reconstructive surgery and minor cosmetic surgery to fix her face. He noticed the new hair color that Noelani has and realized she looked much better with that onyx black hair color for some reason.

"_I cannot not wait to see you again," _said Miguel in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>This ends the first chapter of Knock. It's going to be a five or six chapter story so it's going to be quite short. If you don't understand the first chapter, the idea is that Noelani and Miguel are living different lives since their breakup almost two years ago. Noelani is in the healing process and figuring what to with Rubinho and her life now. Miguel on the other hand is living a better life as he managed to have a career in both Beyblade and also working in his family's business without any stress. Well there is a very good chance that the rating may go up, but for now the rating is going to be T. For now, please read and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter II: The Reencounter

**Chapter II: The Reencounter **

"_I think it is the best that we decide to be friends only, okay Noelani," I said._

_Noelani replied, "Sure thing because the last thing we want is to have an ugly break up."_

_ We both sat down on the grass of the meadow that Noelani and I loved to go to. It was the best idea that none of us held a grudge against one another as we made the break amicable. All relationships weren't perfect and our relationship was like that though we were happy majority of the time. Noelani felt like being in a relationship wasn't the best thing not just for her, but for me as well. The best thing for us was to be friends and I was pretty much alright with it. Noelani stood suddenly, which caught my attention almost immediately. She smiled before I watched her as she walked away from the meadows._

_ A small smile slowly crept on my face as I shut my eyes. The soft breeze hits my skin and I felt the cool sensation that my skin shivered lightly. It was getting late and also a bit chilly and I stood up immediately. I watched as the vibrant fall colored leaves fell from the trees. It was nice day outside and it was best for me to enjoy the rest of the day. As I walked down the stone path of the park, my eyes shifted over at the couples that were at the park._

_They were happy and they enjoyed the moments that they were spending together. The smile slowly changed into frown as I thought about the breakup. I didn't expect that Noelani blindsided me with the breakup, but I knew I had to slowly accept the fact that we weren't going to be together. It was going to be hard, but that's the way of life. I hope that she's happy and I guess she hoped that I was happy as well._

* * *

><p>At the Charles de Gaulle airport, the four young adults waited at the terminal were they're supposed to meet the F-Dynasty members and Noelani. Their flight from Barcelona to Paris was a short one and they're about to arrive at any moment. Nathalia and Joyce were excited that they were going to see their older sister once more after a long time. Eighteen year old Mathilda also showed excited as she heard about Noelani coming on the trip to Monte Carlo. The Pierce Hedgehog wielder hasn't seen her friend for a long time and wondered how she was doing.<p>

As for Miguel, he was at the café buying a warm coffee beverage because hasn't had anything to drink since he woke up the same morning. His steel blue colored eyes looked over at the girls that swoon over him, which he didn't understand why. In perspective of a fan girl, guys such Kai, Tala, Ray, Michael, and even himself were considered to be eye candy. Miguel was one of those guys that would make his fan girls' ovaries burst if they saw him shirtless in person or had seen hot photos of him. Well that would be in most cases. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder sighed to himself before he walked away from the café.

As he took a sip of his coffee, the ash blonde haired beyblader looked around the airport and saw how serene it was. People don't usually travel around this time year, which made airports feel less packed. Sounds of chit chat were heard, but it was kept to a minimum which also stunned the young male. As he approached towards his friends, steel blue colored eyes shifted to the right. He immediately stared at a familiar young lady that was around his age.

She had two suitcases at hand and she looked lovely with the outfit she had on. Her eyes were the same shade as the coffee that was in his hand. As he slowly approached the young lady, coffee brown colored eyes sensed his presence almost instantly. The atmosphere changed slightly and Miguel immediately recognized the well-dressed young adult that stood in front of him.

"Noelani," said Miguel.

She smiled as she shut her eyes, "It's has been a while since we had last met Miguel."

Miguel saw the confident smile that the raven haired beyblader had as she placed her hands around her hips. Though she may had surgery to fix her face, the blonde haired beyblader didn't seem to be bothered by it. The Crystal Aphrodite wielder then opened her eyes as she looked over at her ex-boyfriend. There wasn't tension between herself and Miguel since they decided to live their lives the way they wanted. Noelani smiled before she walked away with her luggage at hand while he watched her walk away.

It felt like Déjà vu for the Dusk Gargoyle wielder as it reminded him of when Noelani walked away. Though the reason was different since he knew that she wanted to be with her sisters. It had been quite some time since she had seen them. Julia then looked over at the two tone blonde haired beyblader with the cup of coffee in his hand. The Thunder Pegasus wielder was actually to see her good friend once again and approached him suddenly. Steel blue color eyes watched as the feisty Spaniard approached him and a smile appeared on his face. Noelani was always had been close to Julia since their first encounter.

"So I guess Noelani has been doing great since you let her stay with you and Raul," commented Miguel.

Julia replied, "For the most part yes, but she still had those struggles and doubts since first came to the villa. Poor Noelani, I am trying my best to cheer her up and at least it's working."

"That's good and how did Noelani react when you to-"

She interrupted and commented, "She knew you were going to the Monte Carlo trip along Nathalia and Joyce before Raul and I told her. Most likely Nathalia told Noelani about the trip."

Miguel wasn't surprised that Nathalia would even say a word about it. Then again, Nathalia adored her twin sister and she wanted to be by her side. That even meant taking Noelani to Alsace so she can get away from Rubinho and began to healing process. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder that was unusual for Nathalia to do though all she wanted was to protect Noelani. It was fine with him because it was better to see her safe than killed. Emerald eyes noticed the subtle expression that Miguel had on his face and thought that he had Noelani in his thoughts.

"Yes Nathalia told Noelani about the trip though Noelani wasn't sure if she was going to go," said Miguel.

Julia stated, "I thought the same until I saw the positive expression she had on her face. She wanted to go and leave Rubinho behind since she wants to be away from him and start her life all over again."

"She said that?" wondered the Dusk Gargoyle.

The Thunder Pegasus wielder commented, "Something like that along the lines. Plus I never thought about but I think Noelani is thinking about you and she told me one thing."

"What?" asked Miguel.

The Spaniard replied, "I cannot tell you because she told me you had to figure it out on your own."

The two-tone blonde haired beyblader sighed to himself as he heard the responds. He never had the thought about talking to Noelani in a full conversation since it had been months since they had talked with each other. Miguel wasn't sure if there was tension between the two of them or Noelani felt like she didn't need to talk to him Mathilda her team captain as she saw him with the coffee at hand. The pink haired beyblader approached him and stood right next to the twenty year old beyblader. Miguel looked over to his left and saw the nineteen year old beyblader right next to him.  
>Mathilda asked, "Do you think that Noelani is trying to avoid you?"<p>

"I don't know Mathilda, but she didn't seem to be hostile or nervous to see me. Maybe I should give her some alone time," commented Miguel.

She replied, "That would be a good idea because she went through so much while she was Rubinho. I just hope that she is really alright."

As the older figure was about to say something, he watched Noelani, Nathalia, Joyce, and Raul walking away. Miguel, Julia, and Mathilda followed them through the airport to take their plane to Nice. The real part of the long distance trip began from Paris and Miguel needed to know why Noelani was acting beyond from unusual. He had his doubts that Noelani was "alright" because he noticed his ex-girlfriend's tone. She felt troubled and afraid, but the blonde haired young man wasn't sure why she felt the way she was now.

_ Miguel slowly approached the meadows and I stared directly into his gorgeous steel blue colored eyes. A faint blush stained my cheeks and I continued to stare into his gaze. I placed my gloved hand into my jacket pocket before I sat down. He needed to know the truth because I can't take it anymore. We can't continue on dating even though it meant one of us being unhappy. It was hard to say it to Miguel because I don't want him to be hurt from a decision I wanted to make._

_"So what is that you wanted to tell me?" he asked me as he sat down on the grass by my side._

_ I looked over to my left and looked over at my boyfriend. How can I tell him that we can't date anymore? I wanted to be friends with him only because I think that our relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend felt like awkward. The dates from time to time were romantic though most of time were doing activities that friends would do. Plus I felt like the fire from our relationship began to die out slowly and I wanted to avoid conflict if that ever happened between._

_I sighed and replied, "I have to be honest with you Miguel. As much I love being in relationship with you, I realize we can't be together anymore."_

_"How come?" he simply asked me._

_ As I heard the question, I turned my head to the left as I saw him. He didn't seem to be okay at the moment as I told him the truth. I wasn't surprised by the reaction he had because Miguel would never had expected me to say something so preposterous and outlandish. Unfortunately it wasn't either because that how I truly felt about the entire situation. I wondered what Miguel had to say and I closed my eyes._

_"I didn't mean to blind you with this sudden confession, but I needed to be honest about the situation," I said._

_He sighed and replied, "It's alright and I had been noticing that we aren't meant to be couple and it's best for the two of us to stay as friends."_

_"That's fine with me because you don't want either of us to be hurt and you care about our well beings. I think its best that we stay as friends as you said before," commented Miguel._

* * *

><p>On the plane, Noelani sat down on the comfortable red velvet colored seats that concealed the entire first class area of the plane. To be back on a plane pretty much made her feel a bit overwhelm. She looked over at the glass of pinot wine that was in her hand. The twenty year old was wondering how she reacted when she saw Miguel again. He bared aged and he looked handsome as ever. She smiled to herself before took a sip of wine.<p>

"You having alcohol before heading off to another city," said a familiar voice.

Coffee brown colored eyes looked up and saw the twenty year old adonis-like person as he placed his handbag inside the compartment before he walked towards his seat. Noelani didn't expect Miguel to be sitting at the same row as heard. A faint blush appeared on her face before she took a second sip of her wine. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder sat comfortable before Noelani slowly placed the glass on the fancy drink holder that was meant for wine glasses.

"So I have been noticing that you had been acting a bit off lately Noelani. I was wondering if you're alright," wondered Miguel.

Noelani lied, "I'm fine Miguel."

Miguel watched his ex-girlfriend's actions and noticed that she was a bit tense. The raven haired twenty year old felt a bit tense and saw the uncomfortable expression on her face. He thought that the breakup that they had almost two years ago may had caused this. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder didn't expect the breakup may had caused her own pain and confusion. He thought that her judgment was clouded when she made the decision to be with Rubinho.

Miguel wondered if their reencounter triggered to the memory of their breakup. Like what Noelani said years ago, somebody was going to get hurt from the breakup. Unfortunately she was the one who was on the constant struggle from the breakup as it may had affected her mentally. Noelani wondered if she can smile… Not just a fake smile she always gave, but a sweet and honest smile to show her joy and happiness. As for Miguel, he wondered if they can even talk to one another without any sort of tension.

* * *

><p><strong>This ends the second chapter of Knock. This encounter isn't considered to be a happy one as memories of their breakup resurfaces. How will affect their time Monte Carlo? For now, please read and review. <strong>


	3. Chapter III: Monte Carlo- Part 1

**Chapter III: Monte Carlo- Part 1**

As hours passed by one by one, Noelani felt anxious about the entire trip. She didn't seem to keep a straight smile from the trip from Paris to Nice and the helicopter ride to Monte Carlo. Miguel was there and she had this uneasy sentiment in her stomach. The breakup was bad enough, but the second thoughts plagued her thoughts. Noelani sighed to her and sat down on the plush and luxurious queen sized bed. The room was fancy with those delicate ivory walls with gold and over the top royal purple floral accents. The room had extravagant pure onyx black marble drawers and closet set. It wasn't a pure coincidence that she had nice room to herself, but the fact that the Majestics booked the best suite from this expensive hotel.

It was around three in the afternoon and the day was still young and maybe a trip to the pool was the best place to go. Most likely her friends and her sisters were taking a dip in the pool and having drinks by the poolside. Immediately she looked to her right and saw the swimsuit she was going to wear. It was a brand new swimsuit she got recently and it was never worn before. The swimsuit she bought was a black colored tie neck halter monokini that revealed two parts of her abdomen area, her cleavage area, and part of the navel area. It was definitely risqué, but Noelani had the body to flaunt it.

A small yet slightly confident smile appeared on her face before she took her swimsuit and walked into the bathroom. Just like the hotel room itself, the bathroom was just as beautiful. There was periwinkle colored luxurious bathroom adorned from a small gold metal hook. She placed the swimsuit on top of the toilet seat before she approached the porcelain tub. Slowly she unbuttoned her sleeveless blouse, which revealed an aquamarine colored thin strapped bra. The twenty year old young lady turned back and approached the bathroom cabinets. She opened it and saw various powdered milk baths, exotic fragrances, expensive bath salts, and exotic bubble bath liquids.

There were a lot scents that attracted her noise and picked up a bottle of bubble bath liquid and looked over at it. A smile appeared on her face before she approached the bathtub once more. She removed the blouse and dropped it down towards the ground. Noelani turned the stainless steel knobs and warm water appeared. The warm water began to fill the tub while Noelani continued to strip down from the clothes she had worn for the last several hours. As her body was full exposed and bare, the twenty year old poured the Grecian lavender and white jasmine bubble bath liquid.

Bubbles slowly formed and Noelani entered the bathtub and her naked body was concealed by the fluffy bubbles. Noelani smiled as she played with the foamy substance. It was a fun sight and it brought back the memories of her childhood. Bubble baths were the best things ever and the Crystal Aphrodite wielder began to have these nostalgic moments.

"_This is the life!" _exclaimed Noelani in her thoughts.

By the pool, a shirtless Miguel was sitting down on a barstool with a drink at hand. His steel blue colored eyes were concealed with a pair of dark colored sunglasses. He wore a pair of black swimsuit trunks on with dark crimson and turquoise colored stripes. The twenty year old two-toned blonde haired beyblader took a sip of raspberry mojito before he looked over at the people that were at the poolside. Sexy ladies with skimpy swimsuits and gorgeous bodies looked over at the stud. They waved at him as they walked passed by them. Miguel was definitely popular with the ladies from this hotel. How? His father owns the hotel and he was a business genius. Being a son of well-known hotel owner had his preps. He was given the best of the best and that included when the twenty year old used to beyblade under Barthez's commands.

That part was a hell and at least his founded out that Barthez was associated with Boris Balkov while BEGA tried to take over beyblade. At least his father realized that he was a strong beyblader. Miguel was grateful for what he had in his life because knew that he was young and having a blast. In a few days, the ash blonde haired beyblader was going to have the biggest 21st birthday bash. It didn't bug Miguel of course because he was already used to all of it.

"So I am guessing you're pretty lucky with the ladies Miguel," wondered a female's voice.

As he heard the voice, the twenty year old young man lifted his sunglasses slightly and looked over at the person that stood his front of him. It was Noelani and his mouth slightly widen as he saw her. The lovely onyx haired young lady wore her black colored tie neck monokini along with a pair of white knee length gladiator sandals on her feet. She wore a lovely white sunhat over her head to protect herself from the sun. Miguel had seen a lot of ladies with swimsuits that were risqué, but Noelani was a different case. Her gorgeous body aroused the young man for sure and felt a tight sensation around his swim trunks.

Miguel knew what was happening and his steel blue colored eyes were glued to Noelani's hot and delicious body. The Crystal Aphrodite beyblader saw the blush that her ex-boyfriend had on his face. Her coffee brown colored eyes focused on the bugle that was on Miguel's pants. It seemed that his erection was about to form and it made her raise an eyebrow. She knew it was the swimsuit and her body that created arousing aura. Noelani decided to sit down on the stool right next to Miguel and she looked over at the bartender.

"What would you like there Sexy?" asked the young bartender.

Noelani replied, "A Singapore Sling, if that is if you know how to make one."

"A very exotic choice there and luckily I know how to make it fortunately Sexy," replied to cocky bartender.

She retorted, "Don't call me Sexy."

Noelani sighed to herself before she looked over at Miguel. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder's blush disappeared until he looked over at Noelani. It seems that there was a change in her personality than from when they saw each other in Paris. She seemed to be happier and a bit more positive. The ash blonde haired beyblader thought about talking to Noelani since he did show concern towards the Crystal Aphrodite wielder.

"So Noelani, I think we should talk," said Miguel

She replied, "It's about the break up isn't it? I believe it is best that we talk about it since I know how hurt I felt about it."

Noelani brought a great point because the twenty year old has been living with this feeling of fear and regret. She never mentioned about to breakup to anyone and kept to herself. It was best to talk it out with somebody even it was with her ex-boyfriend. Miguel always showed concerned for her whenever she was down and depressed, but she constantly avoided him. She thought about him constantly though she never held a grudge against him.

As the perverted bartender gave the lovely raven haired young lady her drink, Noelani took the first sip of her drink. It was a bit tad strong, but there was also a fruity taste to it. Her eyes looked directly towards Miguel as he enjoyed his raspberry mojito. A faint blush appeared on her face before she took another sip of her drink. It was still awkward that two exes were talking to one another even though they decided to be friends.

"I am sorry if I acted depressed and out of blue after the breakup. I thought that the two of us were happy after the breakup, but I think it took a huge toll and caused my depression. Plus I think there is a lot we need to talk about also," commented Noelani.

Miguel said, "I agree and I will be available to talk with anytime. That's the reason why we are friends."

"I agree and I am glad that we can talk it out. Maybe we can go out for dinner tonight if you want to," she said to her ex.

He smiled and replied, "Sure thing and my parents are going be there so I think it would be nice to see them again."

Noelani nodded her head in agreement because she doesn't have anything against Mr. and Mrs. Lavalier because they are very genuine people. Plus it would wrong if they weren't there to celebrate their only son's upcoming 21st birthday. The tension between the two exes lessen as they decided to enjoy their poolside "date". The Majestics walked towards the poolside and saw the two beybladers by the bar.

"Is that Noelani?" asked Johnny.

Oliver replied, "Yes since she has changed her hair color to black recently according to Joyce."

"She looks hotter than before and I never thought she would wear something so revealing," commented Enrique.

Robert muttered under his breath, "Perverted idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the third chapter of Knock. Yes the rating from this chapter on is going to Rated M instead of T like I mentioned in the summary. Will there be smut and a lemon? Most likely is I have to say. For now, read and review<strong>


	4. Chapter IV: Monte Carlo- Part 2

**Chapter IV: Monte Carlo- Part II**

Miguel looked over at the gorgeous ravenette as she quietly enjoyed her drink. She always had been a stunning and beautiful person since he laid eyes on her for the first time ever. Even if she wore crop tops along with shorts and even a baseball cap, the Dusk Gargoyle wielder still thought she was beautiful. He winced in pain as he continued to feel his erection twitching. Was it her intention to arouse him or she just wanted to have a good time? It was quite embarrassing for the twenty year old beyblader indeed until he decided to drink his Mojito. He wasn't sure what was going, but there was another side that seemed to enjoy it. The two-toned blonde haired man decided to approach closer to Noelani.

Maybe he should make the first move just in case if Noelani wanted to be together with him. He wasn't sure what the current relationship between his ex-girlfriend and Rubinho. The blonde haired beyblader doesn't want to cause any trouble for Noelani of course. He knew that Noelani was dating Rubinho, but where was she at the moment. It was a sensitive question for his ex-girlfriend since she just went through hell with him. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder didn't want to hurt her because he noticed how distressed and afraid he was.

"So what time you're going to be at the restaurant?" asked Noelani.

He replied, "I'll pick you up by the hotel lobby, if that is alright you with you."

"Its fine with me Miguel of course because I guess the restaurant is outside the hotel itself," commented the twenty year old young lady."

He nodded his head as a simple response before Noelani took another small sip of her exotic beverage. The Crystal Aphrodite wielder didn't expect that she was going to be with Miguel during her first night in Monte Carlo. It was sudden, but she knew Miguel's parents when she dated him when they were teens. She couldn't decline the invitation because it was generous offer. Plus, what harm could do with two friends having a friendly dinner date. No romantic tension involved between both parties, so the day could go without a problem. Noelani then looked over at Miguel's drink and saw how much he seemed to enjoy.

"I'm surprised that your parents own this hotel," said Noelani.

He commented, "Yeah because I never talked about since I never talked about my life in public."

She nodded her head as she agreed with her ex-boyfriend statement before she looked up at him. The onyx haired beyblader thought about it and realized that Miguel showed some interest in her. It was sudden surprise, but she noticed the small gestures that seemed to showing that they still wanted to be friendly. Noelani stood up and looked over at Miguel. Steel blue colored eyes watched as Noelani got her bag on her shoulder. The Crystal Aphrodite wielder smiled until she walked away from the poolside and towards the hotel. Tonight was going to be a casual night on the town with her ex-boyfriend and his family.

As Noelani walked towards her hotel room, Julia approached her and looked over at her best friend immediately. She wondered what was going to happen between Miguel and Noelani. The Thunder Pegasus wielder knew how close the two beybladers were since they first met each. Julia walked towards Noelani and placed her hand on her shoulder. Coffee brown colored eyes looked to her left and saw Julia right next to her.

"I'm guessing you and Miguel are getting somewhere," wondered Julia.

Noelani replied, "Not really… He just invited me to dinner with his parents. It's nothing much because I already know his parents for quite some time."

"Maybe he wants to win you back," commented the flirtatious Spaniard to her best friend.

The onyx haired twenty year old said, "Miguel doesn't want to win me back. I want to enjoy spending my time with my friends during this vacation."

Noelani wasn't interested in a relationship especially for the fact that she wasn't sure where her relationship with Rubinho was at now. She had gone through a lot and realized what she needed to do. Julia then looked over at her best friend before Noelani walked off immediately. Emerald colored eyes watched as her best friend opened the door to her hotel room and she walked into the room. The Thunder Pegasus thought that Noelani was trying to get ready for her dinner date.

Miguel, who was still hanged out by the poolside watched as the girls walked passed by him. Nobody knew it was him since his eyes were concealed by the dark shades he wore. The two-tone blonde haired beyblader never though that he would have a full-fledged conversation with Noelani. He knew what she had gone through the last couple months. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder saw the huge scar on her back from a recent violent attack that was caused by Rubinho. How would he know about the attacks? Eliseo, who was one of Miguel's friends and also Rubinho's older cousin. He would tell the blonde haired beyblader about what Rubinho had done to Noelani and that he was disgusted by it.

A male voice said, "I think you should be with Noelani."

As Miguel heard his name, steel blue colored eyes looked over at an older figure. He was around his mid-twenties with dark brown colored hair that was in a buzz cut hairstyle. The twenty-five year old man had beautiful caramel brown colored eyes and fair skin and Miguel smiled when he saw the older figure from behind.

"Eliseo, I am not sure if that is a good idea," commented Miguel.

Eliseo stated, "That's not what I meant Miguel. She's in a difficult situation right now and all she needs is emotional support. I had seen what she had gone through and you're the only person that can talk to her."

Miguel sighed to himself and he knew that Eliseo was right. He was the only one who can talk to Noelani without any sort of tension. Rubinho's older cousin recalled the moments when Noelani begged for support because she was an emotional train wreck. The twenty-five year old, who was currently engaged with his girlfriend of ten years thought about what Miguel should do. It wasn't his business, but Eliseo's main concern was Noelani's well-being.

The Dusk Gargoyle wielder replied, "Yes I know and I think you're right. Noelani really needs some support. Plus I think we might talk a bit more during dinner since I invited her over."

After a few hours had passed since the talk and Miguel was downstairs at the hotel lobby. The twenty year old blond haired beyblader wore a turquoise colored long sleeved dress shirt on with dark red colored vest over with along with a red tie around his neck. He wore a black suit jacket over it and Miguel also wear a nice pair of matching black suit pants on. The blonde haired Dusk Gargoyle wielder wore a pair of expensive white Italian leather shoes on his feet. He waited for Noelani so they can leave for dinner.

The blonde haired young man knew that it was going to take a while for Noelani to get ready, but he never thought it was going to be that long. Then again, Miguel never understood the concept of taking time to get ready. As he continued to wait for his date, bluish-gray colored eyes then looked over at a familiar young lady as she approached him. Miguel's jaw dropped slightly as he saw Noelani approached him. She wore a royal blue strapless dress that reaches an inch above her knees with a sweetheart bodice. Clad on her small feet were a pair of emerald green colored strapped heeled sandals on. She wore an amethyst purple transparent shawl wrapped around her shoulder. Her onyx black hair had beautiful side curls that fell from the right side.

"You continue to clean yourself up quite good there Noelani," said Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Thank you Miguel. I'm sorry if it took me a while to get ready."

"It's alright Noelani and we should get going," commented the blonde haired young man.

She nodded her head before Miguel took her hand and they both walked out of the hotel total. Tonight the two of them decided that they should continue to talk more over dinner. It was going to be quite a friendly encounter and she hoped that Miguel's parents don't mind her being around. Even the two were going on a date, Miguel wanted to make Noelani comfortable of course since he doesn't want her to feel bad about it.

At the restaurant that was near the hotel, Mr. and Mrs. Lavalier sat down at their table as they waited for their son. Clement wondered why his son was late though he didn't want to rush. It was their moment to spend together as family and he doesn't want to rush it. Veronica, Clement's wife watched as a two familiar figures approached their tables. Her steel blue colored eyes watched as her son appeared with a familiar looking younger. Mr. Lavalier looked over and saw his son being accompanied by his ex-girlfriend Noelani.

"Miguel, I am glad to see you my son and it's been a while that we had seen you Noelani," said Mr. Lavalier.

Mrs. Lavalier commented, "Yes and I can't believe you look stunning Noelani."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Lavalier and you always looks so youthful," complimented Noelani on Mrs. Lavalier's youthful appearance.

Miguel opened a chair back and Noelani sat down before Miguel sat right next to his ex-girlfriend. It was quite awkward that Noelani had to see Miguel's parents again, but it didn't bug her of course. She was quite excited to see them again because she knew how great people were.

Mr. Lavalier asked, "How you been?"

"Great recently despite the fact I had been suffering a lot due to intimate partner abuse. I was huge mess at that moment because I was afraid and I had to hide myself from the public for months," commented Noelani.

Mrs. Lavalier said, "I feel completely bad for you Noelani because Eliseo told Miguel about it for quite some time."

"I know because Eliseo told me the same thing though I didn't say much about it," stated the ravenette, "aside from that, we should enjoy dinner together and have fun."

Miguel replied, "Yes Noelani brings up a good point. This sort of topic shouldn't be discussed in a public place."

Both Mr. Lavalier and his wife agreed with their son and decided to enjoy this dinner. Noelani looked over and Miguel before a smile appeared on her face. Miguel smiled back before the two of them talked to one another. Veronica watched how his son was communicating with his ex-girlfriend. The darker blonde haired woman knew that they weren't together, but there was something about them that made her feel warm in her heart. Maybe it was the fact that maybe Miguel and she were still in love, but they didn't know it.

"_Maybe there is a chance Noelani and my son are meant to be," _thought Mrs. Lavalier.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the fourth chapter of Knock. There are two more chapters left until this store ends. Let's say the heat turns up during the next chapter during the birthday party. For now, read and review.<strong>


	5. Chapter V: Birthday Surprises

**Chapter V: Birthday Surprises**

A day after the dinner date, Noelani walked around the Le Metropole Shopping Center. She only had three days to find a gift for Miguel's birthday since it was this Saturday. The dark haired twenty year old looked around the shops and wondered what to give her ex-boyfriend for his birthday. She was in jewelry shop and looked over at the several men's jewelry that were inside the glass case. It was quite hard for Noelani to find a gift since she went to several shops with any sort of luck. Even though she wasn't in a relationship with Miguel, the Crystal Aphrodite wielder knew that he was a special person to her. He was the person that would stand by her side… He was the person that was willing to give her a shoulder to lean on whenever she wanted to cry.

A faint rosy pink blush stained Noelani's cheeks before she looked around the men's jewelry area of the store. The raven haired young lady looked from chain link bracelets to huge rings, but she didn't like any of the jewelry that was shown here. Today was the fifth store that she went to in the shopping center and she was going to leave with anything at hand. She sighed and an employee from the shop looked over at Noelani immediately.

"Do you need some assistance young lady?" asked the female employee.

Noelani looked over at the female and replied, "Yes I need some assistance. I'm looking for a gift for my ex-boyfriend since his birthday is coming up in a few days."

"An ex-boyfriend huh? I guess the relationship between the two of you is quite neutral by the looks of it," wondered the store employee.

The twenty year old responded back, "Yes, but he has a special place in my heart since we were really close when we were young. By young I mean sixteen year olds."

The employee from the jewelry shop enjoyed a cute love story and thought that her customer wanted a special gift just for a really great friend of hers. She thought that this gift had to be special and the employee knew what she had in mind for a gift. As she approached the other side of the counter, Noelani watched as the woman brought a thin white gold long chain necklace with a circular medallion charm with a gargoyle imprinted on the front. It was a simple necklace, but she thought it would look nice for Miguel.

"I think he would love something like this and I have another question by the way," said Noelani.

The jewelry shop employee asked, "What is it?"

"Do you guys do engravings because I want a put a special message on the back of the of the medallion necklace?" asked the Crystal Aphrodite wielder.

The jewelry shop employee replied, "Yes and we will do it for free since the price of the medallion necklace is 1000 euros. Basically any jewelry that cost 750 euros or most can have any sort of engraving for free."

"That is fine and that sounds like a great deal. I will buy the pendant," immediately replied Noelani.

Immediately the raven haired beyblader took out a sheet of paper and a pen. She began to write the message she wanted on the back of the necklace. Noelani knew that it had to be a special message because she was considered to be a really close person to him. They had known each other for five years and recalled all the moment they had cherished as friends and later on as girlfriend and boyfriend. It's for the fact that she will always remember a great person that made her feel comfortable and that made her the person that she was together. Though the chances of being with Miguel were slim to none, Noelani wanted to give Miguel a gift that he will always remember.

Outside the jewelry store, the blonde haired-steel blue eyed young man looked around at other shops in the Le Metropole Shopping Center. Miguel couldn't believe that he was turning twenty-one in a few days. It was sudden, but the Dusk Gargoyle wielder knew that he was getting older and that he couldn't do anything about it. His cousins were making the preparations for his huge birthday bash. As he continued to walk, his steel blue eyes focused on a familiar person leaving the jewelry store. It was Noelani and it seemed that she was going towards his direction.

His eyes focused on what she wore, which was a simple light wash short sleeved denim jean dress on that reached an inch above her knees with a pair of white strapped gladiator sandals on. Her onyx black hair was tied into a side plait along with a white and black stripped headband on. Noelani looked over and saw Miguel nearby and a smile appeared on her face. She didn't expect to see him around here and the twenty year old decided to approach him.

"I didn't expect you to be here Miguel," said Noelani.

Miguel replied. "The same thing with you. I guess you wanted to get some shopping done."

"Yeah and I was wondering what you were doing here," commented the Crystal Aphrodite wielder.

He simply said, "I wanted to relax for a bit here and was wondering if you want to hang out with me."

"Sure thing since I don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day," replied Noelani.

Noelani smiled as she walked with the blonde haired young man since she wanted to spend time with Miguel. As for Miguel, he thought it was a good idea to hang out with Noelani for a bit even that meant having some lunch together. He didn't mind it at all and he hoped that Noelani doesn't seem to mind it.

"Miguel, are there any music stores here?" asked Noelani.

He replied, "There and I guess you want to go there Noelani."

"Yeah sure thing Miguel because since we're already here. Maybe we can grab some lunch together if you want to," said the lovely raven haired beyblader.

Miguel nodded his head because it sounded nice to hang out in the shopping center for a bit. The raven haired beyblader walked and followed Miguel as he showed her to the music store that was in the area. Noelani looked around the nice shops that was in the shopping center as she grabbed on to Miguel's right hand. Steel blue colored eyes looked down and saw her holding his hand. A faint blush appeared on his face until he grasped onto her soft hands. He thought that it would do no harm if they walked together as they held hands.

"Your personality has definitely changed since you came here and I'm glad that you are feeling alright," said Miguel.

Noelani replied, "I know because I had knew that I needed an attitude change because I knew if I acted the way before this change, it would ruin the trip itself."

She smiled as she shifted a few strands of her raven black hair and tucked it behind her right. The twenty year old ravenette wanted to smile for a change and enjoy the time she wanted. Miguel had been generous to her and he tried to make her comfortable, which she understood because she knew that Miguel cared about her. He always wanted her to smile no matter what because he knew that tears never suited her. Noelani couldn't deny how grateful she was to meet someone like him. Miguel then looked over at Noelani with his steel blue colored eyes. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder thought it was best that they should be together because he knew that there was a spark between the two of them. First the dinner and now their encounter in the mall. He felt like they were dating once more.

Noelani asked, "What do you think about it?"

"Think about what Noelani?" questioned Miguel.

She replied, "About us dating again. Even though we broke up almost a year ago, I think it's best that we can start all over again. I'm willing to give our relationship a second chance. I was wrong to call it quits because I thought our relationship wasn't going to work out."

"I see and what about Rubinho though? He will probably be pissed off that you are dating behind his back," wondered the blonde haired man to his ex-girlfriend.

The Crystal Aphrodite wielder commented, "Not if you find out they there cheating behind your back. I watched the news and they announced that they saw Rubinho making out with a hot actress at a club and announced that he was dating her for the last two weeks."

Noelani couldn't believe that he would do something like that to her, but then again her second ex-boyfriend always felt like he was the dominant one. She didn't want that of course because she knew how violent he got. The twenty year old felt like her life was in more danger when she was around Rubinho. Miguel watched as Noelani began to tense up and he thought that Rubinho had ruined her mental state. He knew how much damage he has done to Noelani and he wondered if he was the only one to relieve the pain and reserve the damage.

"If that's the case… I have to say thank you Noelani for giving our relationship a second chance," said Miguel.

Noelani replied, "It's not a problem at all because I am willing figure out with you the flaws from our first relationships. Second time's a charm of course."

"I see and we will figure out what we did wrong. I'm willing to protect you no matter what Noelani because I won't let anyone hurt you," stated the blonde haired young man.

A smile appeared on her face before she walked alongside her ex-boyfriend… Well her boyfriend in that case because Noelani noticed that Miguel was sure that he had feelings for her. Her heart began to beat a bit faster as she stared into Miguel's steel blue colored eyes. It was just like the first time they began to date and she remembered when she used to be flustered as she was near him. She couldn't believe that she managed to be with Miguel again even though it was never her attention. All she knew was that she felt secured in his arms.

"I see the music store," said Miguel, "they have the best CDs there and maybe we can find some Linkin Park CDs."

Noelani replied, "Just like on our first date. We sang and listened to Linkin Park at the park. It just brings me back memories."

The two young adults walked into the store and looked over at the few people enjoying listening to different music. Noelani and Miguel looked over at one another and they smiled at each other. She was glad that they were able to spend some time together without feeling guilty. Miguel made her happy and she wanted to have a second chance with him. As for the Dusk Gargoyle wielder, he couldn't ask for more since he wanted to be with Noelani. He had his doubts about being with Noelani, but realizing that he was given a second chance, he knew that it was for the best for the two of them.

"I'm glad that we're together again," said Miguel.

Noelani smiled and commented back, "I'm also glad that we're back together as well."

As the days slowly gone by, the budding relationship between Noelani and Miguel slowly began blossoming. Neither of them were going too fast on it since they wanted to take it easy for the time being. Miguel had been focusing on the preparations for his birthday bash since it was days away. Plus he promised his cousins that he was going to be part of party planning since the Dusk Gargoyle wielder wanted it to be perfect or maybe close to perfect. Noelani on the other had being trying on different dresses to find out what kind of dress to wear for the birthday bash. She knew she had to wear nightclub, but she wanted to be classy in way.

Today was the day of Miguel's 21st Birthday Bash in the Jimmy'z Place du Casino nightclub. Everyone who was invited enjoyed the party atmosphere and the drinks. Miguel watched as his friends and his family members were enjoying the party. The two-toned blonde haired twenty-one year old opted for a black colored collared dress shirt on with a pair of white dress pants on with the hems tailored properly. He wore a turquoise dress vest along with a matching turquoise tie on. Miguel had a matching white suit jacket on and he wore a pair of Italian black dress shoes on. For having a birthday bash in a very luxurious nightclub, Miguel had to be part of the look. The birthday boy sat down by the bar as he took a sip of his Caipirinha. It was a native drink in Brazil, but the bartender knew how to make it and probably better than the Brazilians.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. Mind you if you buy me drink as well Miguel," said a female's voice.

Steel blue colored eyes looked straight and his eyes widen as he saw the person that offered him to buy her a drink. It was Noelani and she wore a light fuchsia colored long sleeved dress with long slit sleeves. The dress had a round neckline adorned with white and black rhinestones and the dress reached about two inches above her knees. Clad on her feet were a pair of black Bianca styled Christian Louboutin pumps on with 5.5 inch heels. As for her hair, it was straighten with fringed bangs that covered her forehead. She held on to her turquoise clutch purse and a small gift bag in her hands on before she hugged him.

Noelani said, "Happy birthday Miguel."

"Thank you Noelani and you look stunning," replied Miguel.

She smiled and replied back, "It's no problem and I wanted to give you your gift."

The raven haired young lady handed her boyfriend the small gift bag. Noelani hoped that Miguel enjoyed the two gifts that she bought for him. Aside from the medallion necklace, the twenty year old bought him a Sleeping with Sirens album since she found out from Eliseo that the Dusk Gargoyle wielder had been listening to them recently. Miguel opened the medium sized black velvet box and stared at the white gold medallion necklace. He didn't expect his girlfriend to get him a medallion and he touched the gargoyle imprint on the medallion pendant.

"I know it's not much, but I got this because it reminded me of you. If you don't like, you can just tell me and I can return back," commented the Crystal Aphrodite.

Miguel said, "To the most special person in the world. I never thought that I would meet a person who would have such a warm heart. You were the one who helped me when I fell. You were the one that was willing to comfort me when I was in trouble. You're more than a friend to me and I will continue to be by your side. I want to be make up to you by being the person that is willing to help you to be a stronger person… Oh wow Noelani, I didn't expect this sort of gift and I have to say it's a really great gift."

The Dusk Gargoyle wielder took the medallion necklace and placed it around his neck. He thought it would be nice to wear it during the party because the medallion necklace did go well with his outfit. Noelani sat down on the stool that was right next to Miguel's.

"What kind of drink you want?" asked the bartender.

Noelani replied, "A Singapore Sling if you can make one."

"Sure thing," simply replied the bartender.

Noelani smiled before Miguel took out some money and paid for her drink. A smile appeared on the twenty year old's face before her coffee brown eyed stared directly into Miguel's steel blue ones. She was glad that she was able to make it to the birthday party. She couldn't hesitate because she knew that Miguel would had been disappointed if she didn't come to the birthday party. The bartender brought over the drink that Noelani ordered.

"Thanks for the paying for my drink," said Noelani.

Miguel replied, "No problem at all and I'm happy that you are with me."

They went closer and kissed lightly on the lips. It was subtle and quick kiss because there were several hundred people inside the nightclub. Smiles appeared on their faces before they both decided to enjoy having their drinks together. As Noelani continued enjoying her Singapore Sling, her coffee brown colored eyes watched as Claude and Aaron approached her boyfriend. Miguel's teammates looked over and saw the lovely raven haired young lady.

Claude said, "I guess you two lovebirds decided to have a few drinks without letting anyone know your whereabouts."

"It's not like that at all Claude. Noelani just came along and asked me if I pay for her drink," replied Miguel as he shut his eyes.

Aaron stated, "I see and it was indeed a surprise to know that you two decided to date again."

The birthday boy commented, "It was at first, but we decided to give our relationship a second chance."

That how it was going to be between the two of them and she was glad that she was with Miguel. After two to three minutes of talking with his teammates, the Dusk Gargoyle wielder watched as they left the area. His steel blue colored eyes focused on Noelani immediately. She looked extremely gorgeous with the light fuchsia dress she wore. It seemed that she didn't want to look "too sexy" for the birthday party and the outfit was sexy, but with a classic twist. Miguel noticed how neat and tidy her outfits had been most of the time. He still recalled when Noelani surprised him at the hotel poolside with that skimpy monokini. Though it was not her intention to surprise, the twenty-one year old decided to let it slide for the moment being.

"So how have you been?" asked Miguel.

She replied, "Great and the party is quite great. I am having a good time."

"That's great and you look gorgeous with this dress on," said the blonde haired young man.

Noelani responded back, "Thank you and you look great as well. The necklace really goes well with your outfit."

Miguel then looked down at the necklace he got from his girlfriend. He used to think necklaces were girly like despite the fact that he never said it out loud. The medallion was different because it showed that it had a meaning to him especially. Plus Noelani showed a huge effort in getting a gift that showed a huge meaning to him. It was great that he was able to be with the person that he loved and cared for. At first, he wasn't looking for a relationship but when he saw Noelani in the shopping center… It basically changed his idea on what he should do.

As the music continued on playing, Noelani sipped slowly on her drink as a smile appeared on her face. She was having a great time since her friends were here and she was spending time with Miguel. That even meant drinking by the bar like two unenthusiastic and lazy non-dancers. A smile appeared on her face before stood up once more. Miguel watched as she stood up with her clutch purse and drink at hand.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Let's go out to the garden since I heard that's open now."

"Sure thing Noelani," responded back the Dusk Gargoyle wielder.

A smile appeared on his face before he immediately decided to take his drink and the small gift bag so he can leave. He followed Noelani towards the gardens since he needed some alone time with his girlfriend. It had been hard not just on him, but Noelani since the Press had posted articles about them dating again. There was nothing wrong with dating an ex since they were both single with the intention of dating somebody else. There was something called friendly exes, but neither of them were considered friendly since there wasn't any sort of communication between the two.

As the young couple approached the garden, Noelani looked around and saw how peaceful the garden was. There wasn't anyone, but the twenty year old and her boyfriend. Miguel then looked around and there was a small table with a bottle of champagne, two champagne flutes, and also two plates of food. Noelani wondered what was going on until she approached the table. Miguel moved the chair slightly as Noelani sat down.

"Miguel, did you plan this?" asked Noelani.

Miguel replied, "Yeah because I thought about having dinner at the garden. I told the owner about it and he was alright with it. Aside from my birthday, we can have a small celebratory dinner since today was the day when we first met."

Noelani remembered that day from five years ago. She was fifteen, almost sixteen years old when she met Miguel in Munich. The fact that Miguel wanted to commemorate that day, it surprised Noelani and but it was all so beautiful. She didn't expect Miguel to be that romantic. As she picked up the fork and knife, the Dusk Gargoyle wielder picked up the bottle of champagne and the bottle open. A small pop was heard and bubbles formed from the champagne. Miguel poured the bubbly alcoholic beverage into the champagne flutes. A smile appeared on her face before she watched Miguel walked back down to his chair. It was a lovely night even though their friends were getting drunk and dancing their ass off.

"This is all so nice and I am guessing there is more to this I guess," said Noelani.

Miguel assumed, "Sex? You think that we're going to have sex after the birthday part."

"Maybe?" wondered the Crystal Aphrodite wielder.

Miguel smirked at the raven haired beyblader's quirky replied. He knew that Noelani was asking for it since she basically saw right through him. It looked like that the second surprise was revealed out of the battle. He didn't mind having sex with her, but he knew that he needed her consent. That is if he gets that consent to be with her in the bedroom. He can't deny the fact that Noelani had been very good-looking since their youth and Miguel always thought that Noelani was getting prettier each year. The raven haired young lady looked over at Miguel.

"That's fine with me… I don't mind the sex of course since it's been a while since we had done it. We weren't when we were dating the first time Miguel. You know that Miguel," stated Noelani.

Miguel replied, "Alright then and let's continue the dinner please."

Noelani nodded her head before she decided to eat her steamed pink salmon with lemon and olive oil. The twenty year old never liked red meats, chicken, or pork since she was younger so she decided to eat fish instead. She always enjoyed the taste and scent of seafood even though she liked certain types of seafood. Miguel decided to eat his food as well since he knew that he also had to eat something as well. Even though he loved his leans meats, the blonde haired beyblader never offended his girlfriend's choice of food.

As they enjoyed their dinner, the lovely couple talked and enjoyed the champagne and the soft music that played in the garden. It was the first time in almost a year that they were able to enjoy a marvelous dinner under the moonlight. The dinner was peaceful for the most part since nobody was permitted in the garden to begin with. After dinner, the couple walked back inside the nightclub so the two of them can be with their friends and some family members. Miguel and Noelani looked over at each other. Smiles appeared on their face as they danced together on the dance floor. It was definitely a night to remember for Miguel, but he knew there was more that was going to happen after the birthday party.

One…Two…Three…Four…Five hours had passed since the party started, the club was empty and the party was done, but in the hotel…. That's another story as Noelani leaned on the door of Miguel's hotel room as she kissed him passionately on the lips. She had to do her end of the deal because there was only one person that Miguel wanted to be in with and that's her of course. Miguel gently pinned her petite wrists into the air and his body pinned down his girlfriend's body. The two of them enjoyed a passionate French Kiss until they broke up the kiss. Smiles appeared on their faces stared at each other, steel blue eyes to coffee brown colored eyes.

"You still got in you Miguel so I'm not surprised," said Noelani as she complimented on the kiss.

Miguel replied back, "I know since your lips are still sweet and kissable. Of course I still got in me Noelani."

The twenty-one year old lifted up his girlfriend up as she screamed loud and playfully. Miguel threw Noelani onto the soft and plush king-sized bed and climbed on top of her. Noelani wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate French kiss. As they kissed, Miguel's strong arms and hands began to stroke Noelani's back in an up and down motion. The brunette moaned softly into Miguel's mouth while the strong blonde haired beyblader unhooked a small hook on the back of Noelani's dress. He slowly unzipped the light fuchsia dress that his girlfriend wore and Noelani broke off the kiss almost immediately. Miguel began to pull the dress off from his girlfriend's body.

The fuchsia dress slowly landed on the ground along with their shoes on the flower. Steel blue colored eyes stared directly towards Noelani's semi-bare appearance. She wore a black and white lacy bra on with a matching black and white lacy boy shorts-styled panties. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed how tamed her lingerie was since he thought that she would wear a G-string thong, but he didn't mind that all… Oh no since Miguel knew how gorgeous his girlfriend was.

"You pervert," jokingly said Noelani as she playful smacked him in the face.

Miguel chuckled and replied back, "I know, but you know well that I can't keep my eyes and my hands away from it Noelani."

The Dusk Gargoyle wielded hands moved down towards the hooks of the bra. He began fiddling with the hooks of the bra so he remove the wretched piece of lingerie out of his way. Miguel smiled as he threw the bra away and onto the ground and stared into her round and perfect breasts. Noelani sat up with her legs crossed as she stared into his eyes. She watched as Miguel moved closer towards her once more. That time around his right hand began groping Noelani's left breast. The raven haired young lady moaned softly she felt his hand touching her breast. Miguel's right hand tugged on the elastic waistband of the panties.

"Come on Noelani, I know you want to do this," teased Miguel.

Noelani replied "Not if you continue to strip me down like the way you are doing right now."

Miguel swapped hands and his left hand groped her right breast and he dug inside Noelani's panties with his right hand. Her coffee brown colored eyes widen as she moaned loudly suddenly. She knew that Miguel wanted to seduce and tease her before they got into the real action. Noelani thought it was sneaky, but another side of her believed it was right. It was right to feel the pleasures of being touched by her lover in the action of making love. She wanted Miguel to be with her only though she wasn't sure how it will all go. Miguel removed the last piece of clothing that was on Noelani's body. Noelani watched as her boyfriend threw the panties onto the ground, leaving her naked and vulnerable.

"What now?" asked Noelani, "want me strip you for a change?"

Miguel stood up from the bed and said, "No way Noelani. I will take of my clothes off myself because I know you are going to do kinky stuff on me."

"Hypocrite!" yelled Noelani.

She immediately stood up and slowly approached her boyfriend. Noelani began to remove the black leather belt that was around the waist belt of Miguel's pants. She tossed the belt immediately and she unzipped and unbuttoned the dress pants, which they dropped onto the ground along with the other abandoned clothes. Even though he was left with a pair of dark red boxers shorts on, Noelani decided that she would focus on removing his top. Untying a tie and unbuttoning dress shirt buttons were a hassle, but she had to get them off. She watched as the shirt dropped on the floor.

"So should I take off your boxers or do you want to take them off?" asked Noelani before she sat down on the bed.

Miguel smirked and replied, "I thought you want to be dominate for tonight."

"Better if you're the one on top because you know how to pleasure me," said the twenty year old.

From there, Miguel removed the crimson colored boxers and tossed them with the unwanted clothes. He approached her before pushed Noelani back onto the king-sized bed. Noelani spread her legs and bent her knees before Miguel went even closer to her. His erected cock slowly and gently penetrated inside of Noelani's as he tried to adjust himself. Noelani helped herself as she tried to make herself comfortable. She wasn't a virgin since she and Miguel had sex on several occasions when they dated the first time. As Miguel's cock went through, Noelani gasps for air as she felt him inside. It wasn't painful, but she was surprised on how it went inside so quickly.

The twenty-one year old started off with a slow thrust as the lovemaking process begun. Noelani wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed on those lips of his. They went into another French kiss and Miguel began to thrust a bit deeper and faster. Moans and groans were heard from the hotel room as they continued enjoying having sex. As she pulled away from Miguel from that passionate kiss, Noelani felt the walls tightening up as Miguel continued to thrust harder and faster. Sex does quickly exhaust Noelani since Miguel knew what he was doing to make sure that she was pleasured one hundred percent.

Miguel groaned suddenly as he felt like he was about to release his load into her. Noelani felt the walls of her insides to tightening up faster and fast until she felt a rush coming out from her. She moaned and sighed of relief as she was able to release those juices onto Miguel. Moments later, Miguel released his load into Noelani and the exhausted couple collapsed onto to each other with Miguel on top. Both of them were breathing heavily as they stared into each other. Sex was definitely exhausting, but neither one of them felt like they regretted it. Miguel slowly watched as Noelani drifted the away into a peaceful sleep. Miguel pulled his cock out from her and got off her immediately.

"_We still got it and I can't believe we just had sex," _said Miguel in his thoughts.

The blonde haired man took the bed sheets and covered themselves with it. Slowly but careful, Miguel lifted Noelani's head and placed it onto his well-toned and muscular chest. Noelani snuggled towards Miguel's chest as he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep and it made Miguel smile. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder thought about what they had gone through. He realized that he needed to protect Noelani since she was still vulnerable. It was a difficult task for most people, but Miguel knew that he was willing to take care of her no matter what.

"_I will protect you Noelani… I promise," _stated the twenty-one year beyblader in his thoughts once more.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the fifth chapter of Knock. I was surprised that it ended up being this long. Well the smut scene finally happened and I hope you guys enjoyed it (if it sucks, I will find a way to improve future sex scenes in future stories). The story is coming to an end in the next chapter (which is will be an aftermath chapter that is going fast forward to a month later). For now, read and review.<strong>


	6. Chapter VI: One Month Later

**Chapter VI: One Month Later**

As the days had gone by, the sun shined brightly on that beautiful May spring afternoon in London, England. Noelani has been living in a small condo in large UK city after she managed to open up her own business with the money that was given by her paternal grandfather, who was a founder of W&P Inc. The twenty year was now an owner of a beyblading club which was associated with the BBA. She thought that beyblade clubs are a good way for groups of beybladers to join together and form smaller teams that can battle in small tournaments around the United Kingdom. The Majestics had been supporting Noelani especially Robert, who seemed to agree with the idea of expanding the sport of Beyblade by having smaller teams.

The twenty year old was coaching the young beybladers as she gave helpful advice to those young beybladers to improve their abilities. Noelani really enjoyed being the founder and head coach of the Liberty Crowns. The Crystal Aphrodite wielder couldn't believe that her dream of having this beyblading club actually came true though something has bugged her. After the trip to Monte Carlo last month and being with Miguel, she had been acting a bit off lately. She had been feeling very weak due to fatigue and also to very bad nausea. Amethyst purple colored eyes stared into weak coffee brown colored eyes. Oliver watched as Noelani walked to a nearby chair and he noticed how horrible she looked.

"Are you alright Noelani?" asked Oliver.

Noelani replied, "I need to go home because I feel like I need to rest up."

"Did you go to the doctor?" questioned the green haired French beyblader.

She said, "Yeah I went to the doctors and I was ordered to do a blood test. I took the blood test and Miguel is going to take me to the doctors for my appointment today."

Since she moved to London. Miguel also decided to move to London along with his teammates since he wanted to focus on the Beyblading Club project. He and his teammates also help around the club along with the Majestics since Noelani thought it was the best to have two of Europe's best beyblading teams working together. The twenty year old beyblade waited for Miguel as she sat down on the chair of the gym. While Robert, Enrique, and Johnny were working with the young beybladers, Oliver helped Noelani by bringing her a can of ginger ale and also some crackers to ease her stomach a bit. The doors of the building opened within seconds and Noelani looked over to her left to see who it was. Miguel walked into the room and saw the raven haired young lady looking a bit paler than usual with a can of ginger ale in her hands.

"Got sick again?" asked Miguel.

Noelani replied, "I'm glad you're here Miguel and thanks for taking your time to take me to the doctor."

"It's not a problem at all since I know that your main goal is to feel better," said the Dusk Gargoyle wielder.

A small smile appeared on her face as she stood up immediately. Noelani hoped that the doctor had good news for her because hoped that she will have some sort of answer of what may be going on with her. The twenty year old beyblader picked up her purse before she walked right next to her boyfriend. Noelani was grateful for having a great boyfriend like Miguel by her side though there had been negative comments about her cheating Rubinho for her ex-boyfriend. She didn't let that knock her down since she even wrote a huge apology letter on her social media regarding what has happened. That even meant revealing the months of abuse that Rubinho had caused to her. Even though that were people spewed hate on her for cheating, most of them praised her for taking legal action and bravely telling her fans the entire truth from that one letter she posted.

Miguel then looked over at his girlfriend and saw the small smile on her face as he knew that she was going to be alright. He knew that Noelani was a strong person since she doesn't let anything or anyone trample her. The Dusk Gargoyle wielder felt grateful that he had met somebody like Noelani. He was extremely proud of her especially with the grand opening of the first beyblade club. Despite the fact he wasn't there for most of the process, the blonde haired twenty-one year old suggested that him and his teammates to be like mentors for the young beybladers.

Miguel asked, "Are you ready to go Noelani?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go Miguel," replied Noelani.

She walked right next to her boyfriend as they both left the building and to the doctors. As much she didn't liked doctors, Noelani had to go because she needed to know what was wrong with her. The twenty year old beyblader looked over at Miguel's car and noticed it was vomit-proof in the inside. She recalled the last time Miguel drove and she had to puke her guts out that day. At least Noelani apologized since it was the first time she had nausea this month. Noelani opened the door on to the park and adjusted herself while Miguel took the driver's seat.

As Miguel drove the car, Noelani looked out the window and saw the buildings since there was nothing else to do. The twenty year old hoped that everything was going to be alright especially with her body. She didn't know why she felt so weak and nauseous the last few weeks. It brought nothing but hell for her since the vomiting was actually severe. Noelani had about two fainting spells a week and it drove her insane.

"How are you feeling Noelani?" asked Miguel.

Noelani said, "Alright and thanks for adding bags for me to puke in and air fresheners in the back."

"That's good and I had to make some changes to make you feel comfortable," commented the blonde haired man to his girlfriend.

After the easy drive to the doctor's office, Noelani felt a bit nervous as she sat down in the doctor's office. Miguel sat right next to her as they waited for the doctor to find the results. She wasn't sure what was going on because it could be either good news or bad news. As the doctor walked into the room, she stared at the couple with a normal smile on her face. She sat down as she looked over at the couple with those gorgeous emerald colored eyes.

"Noelani, I have the results from your blood test and I really have great news for you and your boyfriend," said the doctor.

Noelani asked, "What is it Dr. Winters?"

"According to you tests, I noticed that HCG is quite high. The HCG hormone is known as human chorionic gonadotropin hormone, the main hormone in pregnancy," replied Dr. Winters.

Noelani and Miguel look at each other as they heard the word pregnancy. The twenty-one year old beyblader realized that he got Noelani pregnant. He wasn't sure what to really expect from it. Miguel knew that he wasn't ready to settle in with Noelani, but what can he do? Abandoning her wasn't an option because it meant abandoning his duties to protect Noelani. As for Noelani, she wasn't sure if she was ready to be mother. She was twenty, almost twenty-one who had been trying to improve on her life. It brought sudden surprises for the two of them and Noelani looked over at Miguel.

"Well this was one chapter of our lives that we didn't expect, but I think it's time to adjust our mindsets from here on out," said Miguel.

Noelani said, "Yes because we are going to have a baby in our life. I'm actually quite nervous about it."

"Me too, but we can work it out together. You know that I love you and even if you are pregnant, I want to be by your side," responded back the Dusk Gargoyle wielder.

A smile appeared on Noelani's face as she heard the sweet words that her boyfriend said to her. It reassured herself that everything was going to be alright for the most part. The other part is telling Joyce and Nathalia the news of her pregnancy since they are the closest that she would consider as "mother and father". Noelani knew that they bicker like a married couple, which meant that Nathalia was the husband and Joyce as the wife. Noelani, even though she's the oldest of the three is like the only child.

"So are you going to tell your sisters about it since I know I have to tell my parents about," wondered Miguel.

She said, "Yes I will tell them and it's going like a bickering married couple scolding their daughter for getting pregnant with her boyfriend's child."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the short yet humorous final chapter of Knock. I really enjoyed writing thing I wished it was longer, but I didn't make plans of that story being more than six chapters. The sequel is actually going to be a drabble series pregnancy and family drabbles that continues on for Noelani and Miguel. For now, read and review this last and wonderful chapter. <strong>


End file.
